just another day
by AlmostMedieval
Summary: possible OneShot, the KG's, responsable for a young girl, thoughts...


**Hello! **

**Tis AlmostMedieval, but I prefer keni**

**Okay to the fic…**

**This as intended to be a One-Shot, but I might add to it in the future.**

**The actual thing is only 2 pages long but meh! Who gives a smeg…?**

**I am working on another fic, which I don't have a name for yet . **

**It's gonna be a decent one…I hope **

**It probably wont be ready for a long time due to my crappy writing style of writing random bits and joining them together with the aid of my trust plot waves paper around**

* * *

The needles on the gleaming machine whirred and approached the shaking Elvin female.

Dark eco shot through them and danced almost, across her bare skin.

Her back arched but still she fought against it, she didn't want to give that sadistic madman the satisfaction of seeing her squirm.

The pain was almost bearable. After all she'd been through worse right?

Like when she was 6 and she fell onto that whumpbee's nest, or when she was 8 and a zoomer ran over her back, burning her with the super-heated gas it expelled.

She tried to block it all out, put up the mental walls and retreat into her own mind.

The energy stopped, allowing the blood to once again flow through her veins.

"Subject 8-XO6, bio-readings nominal and unchanged" a computerized voice sounded through the steel walled room.

A red-headed man stepped from the shadows. He grabber her hair, pulling her head up from the cold metal table.

"Hmm... just like your little…_eco-freak_…of a friend. Maybe you'll go the same way" he smirked, dropping her head.

Her eyes rolled back into her head. She was exhausted from the Baron's experiments.

Her body shook, and her muscles contracted involuntarily. She was sent into a fit, fuelled by the eco and the rage building up at her captors.

Her arms and legs thrashed against the bonds that tightly held her to the table, achieving nothing more than bloodied wrists and ankles.

With the last of her energy spent she once again slumped into the chair. Darkness appeared around the edges of her vision, the last thing she remembered was a KG scooping her up into his arms, presumably returning her to her cell for the night.

His touch was surprisingly gentle for that of a hardened man, sent through years of torture and the KG boot camp.

_You got wires going in  
you got wires coming out of your skin  
you got tears making tracks  
I've got tears that are scared of the facts _

The KG laid her tentatively on the thin mattress of the bed in the medical wing of the prison

He moved round to slip an oxygen mask over her pale face, to aid her breathing.

These experiments certainly knocked the subject's bodies all to hell.

They had ceasures, fits, bouts of insanity…everything.

The medicals staff had become over-whelmed.

The mortuary would be too, if the had one.

This prisoner was of his responsibilities, if something happened to her, he had to deal with it, medical or otherwise.

A few of his prisoners had attempted suicide…

'Not surprising really…' he thought to himself.

He just hoped this one would be different…she still had her whole life ahead…she only was only a kid after all, barely looked to be a teen.

He didn't want to see her alone in her cell, body stone cold.

She was the only one, apart from that boy, to survive the eco this long.

As far as he knew, they had been caught together.

That was another reason she had to get through this, forhim…

For everyone, she was their hope, their salvation…they thought if she could survive this, then so could they.

This place was hell to start with. And that was just the city. What with the metal heads pressing further into the city's defenses, no one was quite sure of how they would last.

The baron had taken to arresting anyone without identification or families for his 'Dark Warrior Programme'.

But inside the prison, there was anarchy.

Kids of 10 running around in KG uniform, being taught to kill and wound.

Their innocence stolen, blood on their hands, the image of death fresh in their minds.

The constant screaming of the subjects ringing out through the cell block.

Erol and other sadistic guards, doing whatever they please with the prisoners.

It was easy for the baron to cover this up, brush it away to be dealt with another time.

The citizens of 'haven' city had no idea how close they were to death, destruction, bloodshed, terror…

The crazy thing is, Baron Praxis thinks he's doing this for the good of the city.

The KG, Torn, stepped out of the medical wing and back to his duties on the cell block.

To see more pain, suffering, and death.

"Just another day" he sighed.

* * *

**So? How did you like it!?**

**Or did you hate it?**

**The little snippet of a song used was 'wires' by 'athlete'**

**I was gonna use the whole thing but i….just didn't shrugs**

**Please drop a review on your way out, after all, it doesn't take much effort and I'd really appreciate it! D**

**CC welcomed, flames will be read and laughed at **

**Well, till…whenever!**

**Keni xXx**


End file.
